


A Little Help From Margaret Thatcher Dog

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the beginning of November, Blaine's freshman year of college. He's attending some school in New York and is living in the dorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help From Margaret Thatcher Dog

Blaine's roommate let's Kurt into the dorm room [Kurt's early, Blaine apparently is running late] before disappearing down the hall, presumably to visit some friends. It's probably good that he leaves right away because Kurt literally coos when he glances at Blaine's bed and sees that not only has he brought Margaret Thatcher Dog with him to school he has  _tucked her in under the covers_.

He automatically removes his boots before lying down on the bed, putting his face close to the dogs and kicking his feet up behind him. He hadn't realized that Blaine had brought her to school with them even though they are still technically "just friends." It shouldn't come as a surprise to him though because it's  _Blaine_  who somehow manages to surprise Kurt every time he does something like this. Which totally shouldn't be the case seeing as how Blaine is adorable  _all the time_.

Despite not dating they're still sleeping with each other on occasion. Which, well, if Kurt's honest about it, is a little unfair. Really he should just tell Blaine that he wants him back. Has wanted him back for a while now. He's just scared. And hiding that under the excuse of telling himself that he needs to give Blaine the chance to freely meet new people his first semester of school.

Kurt stretches his neck up, leaning forward to kiss Margaret Thatcher Dog on the head. "Should tell him I want to try being us again?" Kurt asks her, pulling back slightly and resting his head on his arms while staring at her. "I don't want to be scared any more. I know he won't hurt me like that again. I know I won't hurt him like that again either." He tilts his head to the side as though expecting her to respond. He's about to tell Margaret he's just going to do take the plunge when he hears the door open behind him. He immediately springs up from the bed, spinning around to see Blaine placing his bag on his desk.

Blaine looks up when Kurt braces himself on the dresser to stop himself from falling over.

"Oh" he says in surprise. "Did Chad let you in? Sorry I'm late. I had to ask my professor a question about the midterm." He pauses looking Kurt up and down as he waits for some sort of response. "Kurt…?" he asks after a minute of the two of them just standing there, Kurt staring at him while Blaine tries to figure out what's going on. "Did something… happen?" he asks, stepping forward tentatively.

Kurt finally manages to snap himself out of it as Blaine moves forward. This is it, he should just do it now, right? Either Blaine wants to try again or he doesn't, but Kurt needs to tell him now or else he'll feel weird if their evening goes  _there_ (which it probably will seeing as how Kurt had an empty apartment for the night and Chad had disappeared). "Umm." He reaches out for Blaine's hand, threading their fingers together in order to ground him as he sits down on the bed. Courage. "Margaret Thatcher Dog and I were talking-"

"You and Margaret Thatcher Dog were talking?" Blaine asks with a laugh.

"Shut up" Kurt grumbles slapping his arm lightly. "As I was saying, we were talking and she encouraged me to just go for it. So here goes."

Kurt takes a fortifying breath as Blaine cocks his head at him looking confused but seeming to realize that something serious is going on. A flash of worry crosses his face before Kurt begins talking.

"It's been over a year now since we broke up-"

" _Kurt_ " Blaine breathes out worriedly. "I-"

"Let me just get this out before you say anything?" he asks, squeezing Blaine's hand. Blaine looks nervous but nods his consent anyways. "It's been over a year since we broke up. And ever since we started talking again I've kind of unable to stop my heart from wanting to just  _be_  with you again." A hopeful look began to spread across Blaine's face, although he was clearly fighting to tamp it down in case Kurt wasn't saying what he thought he was saying. "I'm not sure when it happened, but at some point last spring I forgave you and I forgave myself. At first I thought that meant I'd truly be able to move on. But… it hasn't really worked out that way. I spent way too long comparing Adam to you before we finally broke it off. I've been doing a lot of thinking this summer, and most of the semester, and I - I'm ready to be us again if you a- mmphh."

Kurt's words were cut off as Blaine leaned forward and pressed their lips together, pushing Kurt back on to the bed as his arms flailed for a moment until they finally landed on Blaine's shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" he finally manages to ask. He notices tear tracks on Blaine's face and kisses them away gently.

"Yes, yes it's a yes." Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt softly. "Of course it's a yes" he babbles, looking positively radiant. "I thought you were going to call the whole thing off - I thought -" he sniffles "you were about to tell me that you were done with what ever was going on between us and - that was just a horrible moment oh my god. But you so made up for it by telling me the exact opposite I- I love you Kurt. So so so much and I swear I'll never -"

"Shh" Kurt kisses him until he falls silent, rolling them over onto their sides so that they can face each other, Margaret Thatcher Dogs nose nudging both of their heads softly. "None of that. I trust you. I know you'll never cheat on me again. Just like I'll try my best to never neglect you like that again."

Blaine responds by lunging forward for another kiss, pawing at Kurt's clothes but failing to really get anywhere due to his reckless enthusiasm.

"I want to take you out" Kurt says as Blaine continues kissing down his neck. "There's this restaurant that I wanted to take you to last year for our first New York date and I still haven't been and I- oh Blaine" Kurt gasps as Blaine mouths over a particularly sensitive spot on his collar bone.

Blaine pulls away, grinning up at him "You want to take me out… is that a right now thing, or can it be later? Because right now I have plans that aren't all that appropriate in public."

Kurt lets out a laugh. "I was thinking later- the anniversary of when we first met is next Friday. We could do it then. I'm sure we'll be too busy catching up on other things before then."

Blaine hums his assent before kissing Kurt lightly and sliding down his body. "We have tons to catch up on, boyfriend. Oh- umm, can you just put Margaret Thatcher in my dresser? She's too young to be scarred by her parents like this."

"Ok, just to clarify- our children will  _always_  be too young for us to scar them like this."

"Fine, fine. Now if you'll excuse me, my mouth has plans that don't allow for me to be talking."


End file.
